workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 28 (TROHP)
Review Responses: keyblademeister88: I'm glad I managed to keep that under wraps, I thought I was actually being too obvious. A change of last name to the opposite color, names both based on stars, space, etc... Gime'SS: You're welcome. Guest (Chapter 27): Harry is desperate, blinded by his love of his family, and desperate for their survival. He has gold and can hire mercenaries, but could merely be out-bidded by his competition and enemies, or scammed by the mercenaries. By doing it this way, he is proving himself, warning his enemies, showing them that he is not to be crossed, and can annihilate their "Empires" effortlessly. In exchange, he gets expendable soldiers from his allies who believe he will continue conquering for him; after they aid him in return. He won't. He's using them, not the other way around. Harry is a bit of a racist/IE, he hate's werewolves and vampires like most magical's. There will be no lemons, especially not with underage characters. As far as I'm concerned that's basically kiddie-porn. comodo50: Fleur is basically using Harry for sex and to give her powerful babies. Granted he's okay with that. By the way, I remembered: It's chapter 29, so one more chapter and you'll know the next phase of my story. MyCatHasNoFleas: Thanks! I'll try to look it up in my spare time. anarion: Thanks. niki: I'm glad. bellapom: Thank you, I worked hard on it. Yaw6113: I started writing again, and have been working on finishing chapter 30, but after chapter 29 the story will go on hiatus as I finish phase two. I don't believe in tacky ret-cons that leave plot holes, so I try finishing it all and then making sure it all fits. Because he was basically offering up both of his grand-daughters and Harry found that appalling. MsQueenWitch: Harry needs them as allies and needs them happy. Alexander Greengrass is a Transfiguration Master, Deputy Head of Hogwarts, and a Lord with a lot of influence, who suspects/knows several of Harry's crimes. He could have Harry to sent Azkaban, Harry would resist arrest, but still. He does have to keep them as happy as he can tolerate. Marrying some cute girl is hardly an issue when the alternative is ruin for him. The beginning was a summary, I didn't know enough about those areas to write a summer story-line where the reader can view it in detail. Harry is also one of the few who actually could bypass the protections he placed, so killing them would lead back to him, and endanger his alliances. I hope this helps you understand. June 18th, 1996. It was a busy first six months of the year, but I survived and my allies and I even achieved a couple small victories, but so did my enemies. Arthur Weasley died protecting the false prophecy, and the twins were expelled for testing joke products on students. They were expelled, obliviated of all magical knowledge, and I personally turned them into squibs with a fun curse. This angered their mother, and she being the hot-headed idiot she was, attacked me with lethal force, in front of a lot of witnesses and was quickly killed. Ginny Weasley and her surviving brothers were orphans because of me. I even killed Bill Weasley for his skills, I sacrificed him and benefited quite nicely from his uncommon magical knowledge. I had warded my allies and their family and friends home and I placed them under the Fidelius. This, coupled with my intense training, had finally enabled me to become a Magus and recover ten percent faster. I had consented to fathering Daphne's children and taking Astoria as my Lady Slytherin. Nysa only had one condition: marry her first and I did, and I used a Light Sex Magic power ritual to grow mine and hers power by thirty-percent. Unfortunately, Voldemort liberated his sycophants from Azkaban. Fortunately, I persuaded Fudge to sign advanced papers for execution for the escapees. I made sure that he would question them to make sure they actually are the escapees. It wouldn't do for him to kill innocents and get removed from power. I recieved word that James had a vision of Voldemort torturing Remus, and naturally the idiot went to rescue him. Only my spies in Hogwarts informed me of this event, and gave me time to gather my allies for battle. Fortunately, James was using a slow method of travel and that gave me time to get the Flamels, Cort, Wulf, Garcia, Bitencourt, Abreu, Augusta Longbottom, Alexander Greengrass, Regulus Black, and my family together. I was glad that I removed Regulus' Dark Mark! That would cause some issues. We waited in the Shadow Realm in the dark mirror of the Department of Mysteries. It took me two months to get this proficient, but I could move armies far more easily now. It just took quite a bit of power to pull large groups into the Shadow Realm, and it took the power of a Sorcerer to pull them all in. I hoped that it would only take that much power to pull them out. I needed a lot of power and to be battle ready to implement my plans. My brother and Cho, and his friends: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott all arrived near the prophecy. James looked around in stupidity for Remus. Someone at Hogwarts had bypassed his Occlumency and lured him into a trap, and when I learned who they were, they would die very slowly. The idiots kept looking for Remus before finally giving up. James took the prophecy for some reason. "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give it to me." Lucius Malfoy said. I pulled myself and my group out of the Shadow Realm, and we attacked the Death Eaters from behind, quickly killing all but Bellatrix, Yaxley, Dolohov, and Rookwood; they were merely incapacitated. "That was easy..." I said, revealing myself. I noticed a familiar head of white hair and unmasked them, it was Professor Rosier and she was barely alive. "Hello, Professor, hows that sexy daughter of yours?" My snarky comment was rewarded with an impotent glare. "I deflowered her by the way; along with Yaxley's, Dolohov's, and Rookwood's daughters." I added, causing several of mine and James group to laugh. "Liar!" Dolohov yelled. "He's telling the truth actually," Regulus said, revealing himself, in his Perseus White persona. "Damn, it is true..." Rosier said, recognizing Regulus, and rapidly fading. "Yup! I pounded your daughters like common whores and deprived some inbred idiot the joy of being their first. I just wanted you all to die knowing that! Most of your daughters kept coming back to play with my magic wand. Yaxley, you will be pleased to know that your daughter has no gag reflex. Little Calypso was like a vice at first until I ruined her, and I crippled the Rosier family: they can't join Voldemort without dying instantly. Arnaut will essentially kill himself soon!" Rosier died, with tears running down her face. "Dolohov, your daughter will try anything twice; even if she finds it disgusting. And Rookwood, your daughter was my favorite, and so flexible!" "Just kill us already!" Yaxley yelled. "Y-yes kill us, P-potter, if y-you're man e-enough." Malfoy said, struggling to talk, with a weak sneer. "I'm man enough, your wife can vouch for that. She still shaves an arrow into her pubic hair by the way." Malfoy looked heartbroken. "But, since you obviously don't believe me, or I've conveniently lost my ability to read people... I'll show you the memory, because I'm nice!" I aimed my wand at him, "Legilimens!" I said, before trapping him in a loop of several memories. "Can I see?" Bellatrix asked, getting disgusted looks from almost everyone. "What? I've been in prison!" "Don't worry Trixie. We have a special treat for you. Neville, do you want to kill her?" I asked, and he shakily aimed his wand at her. "Neville! Don't!" Abbott said in shock, sadly the silly boy obeyed. "Very well. Augusta?" I barely finished before she blew a hole Bellatrix's head. That shocked James' entire group, and I noticed that Augusta gave Neville a disapproving look. "I suppose I should see if they know anything useful about Voldemort's plans." I said, before ripping through Yaxley's Occlumency and ripping quite a bit of knowledge from him. When I finished, he was bleeding from his ears and nose. I repeated the process on the others, only having trouble with Dolohov and Rookwood. I got quite a bit of esoteric magical knowledge from them. I killed Yaxley and faked the deaths of Dolohov and Rookwood, but I really sent them to my prison where I could better integrate the knowledge and skill they possessed. Their skills were far to valuable to waste or risk not fully acquiring them. Dolohov was a student of Durmstrang and could teach Dark Magic at a Master level. Rookwood was a master of several esoteric arts. "We should get out of here, the Order and Ministry will be here soon and I'd prefer to only deal with the Ministry." "You're afraid of the Order?" James asked in shock. "No, I merely find the useless idiots annoying, and they'll harass and likely attack us and get themselves killed." I said, to my groups amusement. We entered the Death Chamber minutes later, and found the Order waiting; Dumbledore was with them. My group began taking strategic positions. "Oh! Look! It's the other Dark Lord and his boot licking sycophants!" I discreetly erected some wards to trap them here. "The Death Eaters are already dealt with, go be failures somewhere else!" "What happened to them?" Dumbledore asked, though what he suspected of their fate was obvious. "We killed them," I said as if it were obvious. "I feel like I'm forgetting something, though... Oh! Right! This!" I fired an over-powered area banisher on the group near Dumbledore, and knocked McGonagall, Moody, Lupin, Shacklebolt, and Dumbledore himself back into a wall, and went on the attack. I hit McGonagall in with the same spell that I hit Dolohov and Rookwood with, and she was teleported to my prison, but appeared to be disintegrated. I blasted a hole into Shacklebolts chest and cut off Lupin's legs with my Fiendfyre infused cutting curse and then teleported him to my prison. Three threats were dealt with in less than twenty seconds. I focused on Dumbledore and deflected his ropes at Moody and sent a wandless blasting at Moody and one from my wand at Dumbledore. I followed up with an over-powered stunner at Dumbledore, and teleported Moody to my prison. Dumbledore avoided my stunner, so I teleported him to my prison and into a cell prepared specially for him. I took in my surroundings and discovered that the Order was defeated. Nymphadora was bound and silenced. "I never would have thought you would work against your family, Nymphadora." I lied, causing her to glare impotently because I used her full name. "It's actually quite shocking and out of character, and that leads me to two theories..." I cast detection spells and found a Love Potion keyed to Remus Lupin, and Loyalty Potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore. "Love Potions keyed to Lupin, and Loyalty Potions keyed to Dumbledore. After the DMLE is informed we can give her a Flushing Potion." "They potioned my cousin?!" Sirius questioned angrily, with a mad gleam in his eyes. I noticed that everyone but the Flamels looked shocked, they gave me a knowing look. Flashback I had managed to easily bypass Tonks wards and even create myself an untraceable back door through her wards. I placed several spells on Tonks property to frame Dumbledore and Lupin; among them eavesdropping, tracking and spying spells. All cast with Dumbledore and Lupins' magical signature. My target just entered her house; looking very tired. "Hello, Nymphie," I said, before stunning her. "Welcome home..." I began my work, I modified her memories, forced a Loyalty and Love Potion down her throat, keyed to Dumbledore and Remus Lupin respectively. All I would have to do is keep administering the potions, but that would be easy to achieve. This would turn more people against Dumbledore, and drive Nym away from Lupin and the Order, and shift her loyalty to me. End Flashback. "The drama isn't over yet, I sense a Grand Sorcerer in the Atrium and their is only so few of those in the world. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, before disapparating into Atrium. I arrived moments later. "Hello, Tom," I said, when I arrived. He dispelled his invisibility. "Come to join me, Harry?" Voldemort asked, in his high, cold voice. "Are you serious, or are you actually that delusional?" I asked, angering him. "Well, at your age it might be senility." "Well, if you won't join me... Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. I just deployed my Vengeance Shield and let it hit. It rebounded on Voldemort and he was forced to dodge. I sent a barrage of bone-breakers at him, which he deflected into the Atrium wall and responded with a Lightning Curse that I met with a rope of fire. Honestly. I wasn't even trying. I was just stalling the idiot. "So... Where are my Death Eaters and the Order?" Voldemort asked. "Your entire group is dead and most of the Order is too. I do love revenge, and you did deceive me in my first year." "Liar!" Voldemort yelled, before barraging me with dark curses. I calmly deflected them, luckily the Minister and his bodyguards entered at this time and saw Voldemort dueling me. "Nope! Entirely truthful, Tommy-boy!" I said, before counter-attacking as more people entered the Atrium. I quickly turned the duel to my favor and broke his left leg and struck him across the chest with a rope of fire, before actually cutting his right leg off and causing him to fall onto the ground. He disapparated away, and I laughed. I holstered my wand and went to greet Minister Fudge "Was that enough proof that Voldemort has returned?" I asked Fudge. "Yes, you were right. What can I do though? The people will be out for my head!" "Some might be, but Dumbledore is neutralized and Voldemort is exposed. Several Order members were caught, and Nymphadora Tonks was found to be under Loyalty Potions keyed to Dumbledore and a Love Potion keyed to Remus Lupin. This will chip away at his support. Several Death Eaters were killed by myself and my allies, and I personally killed Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, McGonagall, and Shacklebolt. You have several resolved threats that occurred during your administration, and I can make other suggestions to purge the Ministry of Death Eater's and sympathizers." "I'll go oversee the arrests." Madam Bones said, revealing herself. "Susan's here too, by the way." I said, causing her to become concerned. "She's fine. None of them even got to fight." "Thank you. I'll go see to that..." Madam Bones said, before quickly leaving. "Harry?" Fudge said, trying to get my attention. I just realized that I was looking at her arse. "What were your ideas to purge the Ministry?" "Veritaserum questioning. Oaths on their lives and magic that they are not Death Eaters, supporters, or sympathizers. Random checks for the Dark Mark, with no-one being exempt; including yourself and members of the Wizengamot." I said to Fudge, before turning to Scrimgeour. "How are the remedial schools going?" "Very well. The twelve hour days have achieved quick results, the damage done by the cursed DADA position and that Death Eater is largely undone. We have 138 Auror candidates, ninety-four have retaken their Potions OWLs and NEWTs, and eighty-nine have retaken their DADA OWLs and NEWTs. So far only eighty are ready for the three-year Auror training." "Excellent. How much can you reduce the training period without effecting Auror quality? I only ask due to Voldemorts return and the upcoming war." "We can't reduce it much at all. The character and aptitude tests are essential and we can't train the candidates too hard without magically and physically exhausting them. Concealment and Disguise is very important and Stealth and Tracking is also." I deployed spells against eavesdropping. "You could ask the Unspeakables if they have stronger versions of Time-Turners. If they do, I can put the Academies under the Fidelius, so they can work in secret. I can also lend my magical power to fortify the wards of the Ministry and other key infrastructure." That idea seemed to be well received. "Those are good ideas, and your power would greatly strengthen the wards. It wouldn't hurt to have them upgraded either." Scrimgeour said. "I agree!" Fudge said eagerly. "I'm sure you're tired, Harry, so we will owl you soon and schedule the upgrades." "Thank you, Minister. I do need to go claim some spoils under the ancient laws of magical warfare." I said, and they nodded. I had finally gotten away from my family and allies so that I could deal with my prisoners. I had already claimed the minor titles of nobility from Yaxley and indirectly took control of his daughter, who I intended to give powerful children to. Soon I would have Rookwood and Dolohov's daughters and get to spread my seed around and bolster their bloodlines. Soon, I would add vast amounts of skill and experience to my own and destroy several threats to my goals. I just had to deal with some unpleasantness first... I entered the prison area of Gryffindor Castle, and was met by my angry prisoners. "Welcome to Gryffindor Castle! Sadly, you're all here to die and won't receive a tour. Who's first?" "Why are you doing this, Harry?" Lupin questioned in shock, no doubt remembering me as an innocent child. "To defeat Dumbledore and help along Voldemort's defeat so that my little brother can move on. I have dreams and the defeat of Dumbledore will open some doors for me, they already believe he's dead; that all of you are dead." "You forgot one thing, my boy," Dumbledore said, with a condescending smile. "Fawkes!" "Wards against phoenixes... and he was just captured because of you. I've been looking for a phoenix for my studies into immortality, so thank you." I said, causing Dumbledore to become horrified at the thought of an immortal me. "You seek immortality to rule then?" Dumbledore questioned. "Not by the means you, Gellert or Tom would, but yes. Think bigger Dumbledore!" I said, causing him to do so. "Just imagine if all magicals were immortal, but had to pay a fee to remain so. I could sale life itself! I just need to complete a few smaller goals to eliminate smaller threats like all of you. Rest assured, Dolohov, Rookwood, that I'll take good care of your daughters and ensure your bloodlines continue." I decided to tackle the biggest threat first, and stunned Dumbledore. I removed him from his cell and levitated him to the ritual room. When I arrived, I placed him into the ritual circle and placed him under a Coma Curse. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released and mostly absorbed into me. I felt my body absorb copies of his knowledge, skill, and experience, and then I passed out. I awoke minutes later and removed and destroyed Dumbledore's body. I gained Dumbledore's magic and then some, the ritual only sacrificed what was necessary and converted the rest of his soul into power for me. I returned to my prison, eager for my next victim. "Well who's next?" I asked, and no-one volunteered. "Fine! Then I'll perform the traditional villain monologue and give you time to escape. I want to assure you all that you will die hated... Remus, I keyed a Love Potion to you and gave it to Nymphadora. I keyed Loyalty Potions to Dumbledore and gave them to her and by tomorrow you will both be regarded as worse than Death Eaters." "Why?!" Remus questioned me in shock. "Defeating Dark Lords is good publicity. Dumbledore was the perfect candidate: an example of the ultimate Dark Lord. At least once I ruined his reputation, anyway. He controlled Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and influenced the ICW! It was all there and just needed the right changes. To be fair, I am a legit Dark Lord slayer. I killed Grindelwald when he taught at Durmstrang, and his family who tried enslaving me. Anyway, your distracting me." I castrated Remus as punishment. "You may be wondering, why kill Grindelwalds family? Well, at the time it was just collateral damage, but recently I've heard whispers of thought dead wizard alive and preparing for revenge. His name? Herpo the Foul. I intend to kill him, and use the fame to bed more women." I said, getting derisive snorts all around. "Oh, and deflower virgins in Sex Rituals and bolster my power even further. I'm a fifteen year old Magus now, imagine what I can achieve by age fifty." I added, causing the Death Eaters be awed by that idea, and the Order members to be horrified. "I'm bored. I'll kill Lupin next." I hit him with a Coma Curse and removed him from his cell. I repeated the ritual on Lupin, but omitted the transference of magic and life-force. I did have his soul destroyed for power though, that would be safe and wouldn't transfer his curse to me. When I woke up, I removed and destroyed his body, and returned for my next victim. "So... continue my monologue or put you out of your misery?" I asked. "Monologue." Dolohov replied. "Right. I intend to discover just how much magic a human being can handle. How many times can a Magus multiply their power before being overloaded? That's the big question for me. I even created an improved version of the power measuring spell with a rank after Magus, but it requires multiplying your base Magus power seven fold. This is boring, I'm gonna go ahead and kill Moody." I said, before hitting him with a Coma Curse. He didn't even try resisting. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt Moody's knowledge enter my mind and become mine, as his magic flowed into me and grew mine further. I felt my body absorb copies of his knowledge, skill, and experience, and then I passed out. I awoke minutes later and reviewed my recently acquired knowledge. Dumbledore was incredibly knowledgeable and if he had my power he would be truly invincible, but now I had his knowledge, skill, and experience, and should be invincible. Moody was a master Auror who once stalemated Voldemort, even when Voldemort had greater power, and that made it all the more impressive. He had warded against Voldemort previously by expelling ninety percent of his power whenever he could in advance of an attack. Lupin was proof that werewolves deserved the benefits of a Hogwarts education, and he could have easily acquired a Mastery in Charms in addition to his DADA Mastery. I destroyed Moody's body, saving his eye for study, and returned to my prison. "Well, McGonagall, you're next." I said, before hitting her with a Coma Curse. Fourteen minutes later... I had just awoken from my ritual induced sleep, and began reviewing my new knowledge. She was an immensely talented Mistress of Transfiguration, but not on Dumbledore's or Alexanders level. Very skilled at Charms and could easily teach the class. A Journeymans in DADA, but preferred to focus on Transfiguration. She could easily teach Potions and Ancient Runes up to OWL level. This was a beneficial night and it wasn't even over yet! I repeated the ritual on Dolohov and then, I retrieved Rookwood and allowed him to be awake. "Feel free look at it..." I said, watching his expression as he began studying it. "A ritual of sacrifice that transfers magical energy, knowledge, skill and experience; it even uses the excess energy from souls to empower you further. A perfect blend of several fields of magic. It's beautiful!" Rookwood gushed, minutes later, doing a truly excellent fan boy impression. "You could sacrifice thousands of muggles and attain even more power! Their souls would provide raw unused magic and you could transfer it to yourself and actually use it!" "Yes it is. Now imagine all my victims skills at my disposal... Dumbledore, Grindelwald, one of Voldemort's Horcruxes from the 1980s, and then all my victims killed today. Severus Snape too, his Potions skills reinforced my own greatly." Rookwood's expression was one of awe. He was a true lover of the Dark Arts and would sink to any level to experiment. I was lucky that he hadn't created a Horcrux. I did make a mental note of his suggestion though, it was a great one. I bound him with a powerful curse and placed him into the ritual circle. I decided to allow him to observe the ritual as a reward for his suggestion. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt Rookwoods knowledge enter my mind and become mine, as his magic flowed into me and grew mine further. I felt my body absorb copies of his knowledge, skill, and experience, and then I passed out. I awoke minutes later and destroyed his body, and disapparated away. I arrived at the Phoenix Prison and inspected it. "Hope you like your new home, though I doubt that you do." I received an angry sqawk in reply. "Your master is dead, his good name and legacy tarnished, and most of the Order is dealt with too. I strongly suspected that he was a good person, you know, but his actions brought that into question and the best course of action was killing him and making sure that he was no longer a threat." I paused. "In short, his own actions resulted in his death!" I disapparated back home, while thinking... Why did I gloat to a bird? When I arrived, I found my parents waiting for me. "We were starting to get worried about you. Where were you?" Mom asked. "Checking my stores of Veritaserum and other potions. I may need to donate some to the Ministry for the Death Eater purge. I wasn't expecting anyone to be waiting on me, or I wouldn't have taken inventory of all my potions." I said, opting for the half-truth approach. I already had taken inventory of my potions. "Well, several members of the Light Faction want you to place them under the Fidelius Charm like you did the Grey Faction. Some were angry that you didn't offer it to them first, and claimed you favored another faction over your own." Dad said, with an unreadable look. "I'll place them under the Fidelius, and make my position clearly Gray. I'll move the Peverell Lordship to the Grey Faction, and tell them to bugger off." "Harry!" Mom exclaimed. "Fine! I'll tell them to... How else can I phrase that?" I asked, causing dad to smirk, and mom to glare. "I'll just let my actions do the talking then." "That would be for the best." Mom said, sternly. "Which ones called me a traitor to the Light Faction?" "Lords Macmillan and Smith." Dad replied. "Good to know..." I said, already plotting. There were so many fun possibilities to ruin, hinder, or humiliate them...